Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wire-tying assemblies for bundling one or more objects and, more particularly, to twister assemblies for gripping, cutting, twisting, and ejecting a length of wire around a bundle of one or more objects.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,891 ('891 patent) issued to Smith et al. teaches apparatuses and methods for wire-tying one or more objects and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '891 patent teaches a twister assembly that is operable by a single twister motor. More particularly, a main shaft of the single twister motor is mounted with multi-purpose cams and a drive gear, among others, that allows the twister assembly to guide, grip, twist, cut, and eject a length of wire used to bundle one or more objects.